


jello

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: imf cugkin crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sans goes to lengths for a dare





	jello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueUmbreon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueUmbreon/gifts).



"the fuck is this? who got jello?" red pulled the plate out before he scrunched his face up. "ugh.. jesus, it reeks. how old is this?"

sans started sweating, speedwalking by. "uh. maybe rus got it."

"rus don't like jello." red narrowed his eyes, staring at sans. "did you make it?"

sans didn't reply, instantly teleporting to his room. the jello (and the plate) were soon burned.

 

 

\----


End file.
